


Go

by Inell



Series: Two Men and a Motorbike [40]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where he belongs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go

Twenty-five might be too old to be falling asleep on the sofa. Jim thinks that maybe it is when he wakes up and can feel a crick in his neck as well as a dull ache in his side. Bones is still sleeping, drooling just a little on the cushions, and Jim can already hear the bitching when he wakes up to find that he was being used as a pillow all night. Not that Jim will be here to hear it. He’s already stayed too long, according to the chronometer, and he can’t risk fucking things up the first day the crew is there. 

Bones has been sneaking out of his room in the early morning hours all week, so this is the first time that Jim’s had to deal with it. He doesn’t really like the feeling. It’s necessary, of course, and he’s got five years of it ahead of him, he hopes. Not that he really dwells much on the future, since he knows from experience that everything can change in a minute. Still, when he does indulge himself and think about a vague future, Bones is there with him. Before, it was as his best friend and CMO. Now, it’s as his something more than friend and CMO. If that means skulking around at all hours of the morning to keep that ‘something more’ a secret, so be it. Doesn’t mean that he has to like how it feels.

When he’s sure that Bones is sleeping deeply enough not to be disturbed, Jim carefully gets to his feet. He can remember coming here last night and snuggling close, but he must have fallen asleep pretty soon after that. He had been tired, was still kind of tired, so it’s not too surprising that using Bones as a pillow had been all he needed to get some rest. He rubs the back of his neck as he twists his upper body, working out the aches caused from the awkward sleeping position. And, damn, he’s gotten spoiled in the last few years because he can remember a time when he’d have been grateful for a couch to sleep on, when he’d had nothing more than an alley or floor to call ‘bed’ for the night.

Bones makes a noise in his sleep and shifts his head, frowning before his lips relax and he settles again. Jim watches him sleep for a moment before he forces himself to get his shoes on so he can go. He leans down and ghosts his lips above Bones’ cheek, sighing softly as he straightens up. When they discussed Bones’ stress issue, he forgot to ask if the ‘not feeling sexual’ thing also meant no kissing. It’s only going to be a couple of weeks without the sex, which is nothing compared to the year he was expecting a little over a week ago, but he selfishly hopes that kissing doesn’t count.

After he quietly leaves Bones’ quarters, he is relieved to see that the corridor is empty. Most of the crew live on other decks, so that isn’t really a concern, but it’s never safe to assume that someone won’t be walking around at any given time when they have over five hundred people on-board now. Jim walks to the turbolift and takes it from deck nine to deck five. It would have been a lot more convenient if Bones had a room on the same deck. Then, there wouldn’t be this awkward early morning turbolift ride and the whole secretive sneaking around thing.

Unfortunately, it also would have been pretty damn suspicious. He’s already bent a few rules by giving some of his officers the smaller rooms with just one roommate, instead of making all of them share the larger crew rooms with everyone else. That really isn’t his fault, though, because he’s not going to make Lieutenants share rooms with several other people because Starfleet demands their private rooms be reserved for VIPs right now. He did his best to assign Sulu and Uhura with a roommate that he figured they’d like. It just happened to be two people that he considers trustworthy friends, but it’s not like that’s the only reason Chekov and Gaila got the more private room assignments.

While he likes all of them, he’s really doing his best to play by the rules, for now, and follow all the tedious protocols and procedures. The last thing he wants to do is give the Admirality an excuse to demote him, especially not over something as banal as room assignments. However, it would still be nice if Bones was just down the hall instead of several decks lower. Of course, it’s more convenient for Bones if there’s an emergency in medical, but Jim’s feeling particularly selfish at the moment so he’s focusing on himself.

The turbolift arrives on deck five, so he goes to his room and strips off his clothes as soon as the door is shut. After a quick shower and a reasonably satisfying interlude with his right hand, he feels ready to start the day. Even if it’s starting really early. They’re leaving soon, though, so there’s no way that he can just lie down and get any sleep. He’s excited now that it’s time to actually go. Any nervousness has been pushed to the back of his mind because he isn’t about to be anxious or concerned about shit when the Enterprise is setting off for her first real voyage, since he doesn’t really want to consider the whole Nero thing as her first time.

Once he’s dressed, he grabs his PADD from the table and goes to the crew’s gallery to get some breakfast. He chooses to eat there instead of the officer’s dining hall because he wants to be surrounded by the chatter and excited energy that he’s hoping will be present amongst them this morning. Of course, it’s too early for most of them to be awake yet, but he isn’t alone when he finds a table and sits down.

It’s a little disconcerting to see a completely freaked out expression on the nearest ensign’s face when he makes conversation. Eventually, he’ll get used to the odd captain issues that so many of them seem to have, even if he doesn’t understand it. It’s not like he was this way with Pike during the brief time that Pike was his captain, and he certainly hasn’t behaved all weird around the various admirals and other captains that he’s interacted with in the past. He can’t even explain it as an age thing, because he’s been seeing it even in crew members decades older than him.

Maybe he’s just so damn impressive that they haven’t adjusted to his amazingness yet. If amazingness were actually a word. He smirks slightly and decides that if Bones can invent captainy to describe something, he’s well within his rights to invent a new word to describe himself. With that decision made, he moves on to one of the most important choices of the day: what to order for breakfast. He’s going to avoid replicator food as much as possible, now that he’s actually got staff cooking real food and probably willing to make him anything he wants, whether it’s offered on the basic menu or not.

Today, he decides on pancakes before he opens his PADD and begins to review his most recent correspondence. It’s helpful that Starfleet has finally sent some kind of instructions, since they’re leaving in a few hours, but it still seems like the Federation just doesn’t know what to do with him or his ship and crew yet. After all, it seems a little weird that he’s been told that they’re to go exploring and see what they find. Really, though, he prefers that approach, especially when he starts thinking about everything that could be awaiting them out there in deep space.

He finishes his food but stays at the table, reading and stopping at times to interact with his crew. When Bones shows up a couple of hours later, Jim watches him walk across the room to get his food and pushes out the chair opposite him slightly, in a clear invitation. Well, clear for Bones, even if other people might not even notice it. Bones brings his tray over and sits down, glancing at the empty plate in front of him. 

“You didn’t get enough sleep,” Bones grumbles. “And now you’re probably hyped up on that strong coffee they serve here.”

“I slept fine,” Jim tells him, grinning as he turns off his PADD and leans back in his chair. “I had a real comfortable pillow.”

“Hmph.” Bones furrows his brow before he takes a bite of eggs. “Didn’t even hear you leave,” he mutters quietly.

“Didn’t want to wake you up,” Jim says just as quietly. He takes a drink of his coffee and smiles. “We’re leaving soon. Can you believe it?”

“Captain, there are hundreds of crew members in here trying not to stare at you. Try to act like you’re not bouncing around like an excited child, okay?” Bones smiles, just a minute twisting of his lips, but it’s practically a beaming smile considering they’re in public. Jim knows that he’s excited, too, even with the whole space issues shit and phobia.

“They stare a lot,” he confides. “And it’s not even because of my devastating good-looks. It’s sort of freaky, but cool. I like it.”

“You would.” Bones rolls his eyes before taking a bite of something that Jim can’t really recognize but might be potatoes. Possibly. “When are we leaving?”

“0900 hours,” Jim tells him. He lowers his voice. “Our mission is to go exploring. Can you believe it? It’s going to be fantastic, Bones. We get to discover new worlds and find things that no one else ever has before.”

“New diseases, probably without any known cures yet, and new species that aren’t charmed by you so they’ll try to kill you in new ways,” Bones says dryly.

This time, it’s Jim who rolls his eyes. “New things for you to cure, which you’ll love because you can be smug and prance around pointing out what a brilliant doctor you are.” He smiles and adds, “There might even be new places to potentially get naked.”

“I don’t prance nor do I brag,” Bones points out. “And stop using that word when we’re not alone, damn it.”

“Well, then, new things for you to cure so I can prance and brag about my brilliant CMO.” Jim shrugs. “It’ll help morale to spread the amazingness around.” Before Bones can say anything, he grins. “I know it’s not a word, but, if you can invent words, so can I. It describes me too well to not exist.”

Bones snorts. “And somehow you’ve been given the flagship and a crew of over a five hundred to captain. Will wonders never cease?”

“Nah, they won’t. Not while I’m around,” Jim says confidently. He wants to kiss Bones, glances at his lips for a moment longer than is acceptable, but he doesn’t act on the impulse. Instead, he runs his fingers through his hair. “I want to do a thorough walk-through before we take off, so I should probably go.”

“Yeah, you should go do captainy stuff and let me finish eating in peace.” Bones shifts in his chair and nudges Jim’s leg with his own. It’s a brief touch, too brief, but Jim’s willing to take what he can get.

He finishes his coffee and licks his lips. “Will you be on the bridge later? When we leave?”

Bones looks at him and nods slowly. “Alright. I’ll be there. 0900, right?”

“Yeah. Great. That’s great.” He grins, relieved that Bones agreed without any grumbling. He can’t really imagine starting out on this mission without Bones there by his side from the beginning. “I’ll see you then, Doctor.”

He stands up and leaves the gallery, whistling quietly as he begins walking his ship. He talks to her along the way, whenever there’s privacy, and he makes sure that she knows he’s going to be a dedicated captain. He’ll take care of her, and, in exchange, she’ll take care of him and his crew. The Enterprise might not reply to him, but he knows that she’s listening. It’s like with Jess. It doesn’t matter that she’s inanimate because he knows she understands him anyway.

There isn’t time to walk the entire ship, but it doesn’t really matter. Mostly, he wanted something to do to keep him from feeling impatient and restless. It’s nearly time to go, though, so he makes his way to deck one. He moves his hand over his gold shirt, tracing his fingers over the insignia, and has to force down his grin before he enters the bridge. The crew looks at him, and he can’t help preening just a little at their admiring looks before he focuses. He nods towards the helm and waits.

Lieutenant Sulu responds immediately. “Maneuvering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir.”

“Weapons systems and shields on standby,” Chekov reports confidently. There’s not a trace of the adopted kid brother who bakes for fun at the moment. Instead, he looks older than his years, and Jim realizes that most of them have probably grown up pretty fast in recent months.

Uhura swivels slightly in her chair and arches a brow at him. “Dock control reports ready for departure. Yard command signaling all clear on chosen vector, Captain.”

He walks towards his chair, clapping his hand against Bones’ shoulder midway. He squeezes and grins as he says, “Bones, buckle up.” He lets go before he lingers and continues walking to his chair.

Bones gives him a wry grin. “Same ship, different day, Captain.”

Jim smiles at that, sharing a brief look with Bones before he sits down in his chair and reaches over to push a button on his com. “Scotty, how are we doing?” It’s easier not to think about fucking Bones in this chair when he’s distracted like this, he realizes.

“Dilithium chamber at maximum efficiency, Captain,” comes a broguish report from engineering.

At that, Jim scans the bridge, sparing a fleeting glance for the empty science station. He had hoped that the position would be filled by now, as had at least one other person on the bridge, but it’s still vacant. Well, he gave Spock as long as he could, so he’ll just have to review applications in the upcoming weeks. The galaxy is forever in motion, after all, and time waits for no man. Not even stubborn damn Vulcans.

“Lieutenant Sulu,” he announces as he swings back towards the helm, “prepare to engage forward thrus—”

The order is interrupted by a soft whoosh as the turbolift doors part to admit a single figure onto the bridge. Jim arches a brow as he watches Spock step off the lift. He glances at Uhura and sees her trying to cover up a look of surprise, which means she didn’t know about this, either. Looking back at Spock, he watches him walk towards the command chair. He halts halfway between Jim and the science station and looks like he belongs there with them.

“Permission to come aboard, Captain.” Spock stands there at attention in his blue uniform, and Jim studies the senior science officer insignia before he scans the bridge. He’d roll his eyes at the obvious admiration he sees in most of the crew when they look at Spock, but it’s not like Spock is paying them any attention. Well, except for the extremely brief glance he casts at Uhura.

“Permission granted,” he says, struggling to hide a grin as he focuses on Spock. “Your purpose in presenting yourself here, Mister Spock?”

“As you have yet to select a first officer, I would respectfully like to submit my candidacy. If you decline, there is still time for me to disembark. I ask that you fully consider all candidates and qualifications before rendering a final decision in this important matter.” He pauses a moment, his expression never changing. “Should you desire, I can provide character references.”

It’s all Jim can do to keep from bursting out laughing. Stubborn asshole knows how to make an entrance, that’s for sure. As he meets Spock’s gaze, he smirks slightly, which causes Spock to arch a brow. Little more needs to be said.

“It would be my honor, Commander. The science station is yours.” Spock nods and takes his seat. Jim turns his chair, meeting Bones’ gaze and smiling briefly. He can practically hear Bones muttering about his damn luck and four leaf clovers, which he’ll happily sit and listen to later. Preferably in bed, even if it’s just snuggling without the sex for a few weeks. Not that he’ll admit to enjoying the snuggling since it isn’t particularly manly. He winks at Bones before he turns to address the helm briskly. “Maneuvering thrusters, Sulu. Take us out.”

“Aye, Captain.” Sulu’s smile matches those of everyone else on the bridge.

The Enterprise begins to move. Slowly at first, but without hesitation and with the subtle intimation of purpose that will define her own future. The galaxy is open before them, just waiting to be explored and discovered, and he can’t wait for their next adventure. As they start to go faster, he sits back in his chair and smiles. This is where he belongs: in this chair, on this ship, with these people around him. 

End

**Author's Note:**

> From the final post on June 24, 2009: 
> 
> This is the final part of Two Men and a Motorbike. This has been such an amazing experience for me, with forty chapters and a little over 150k written. I was so overwhelmed by the comments and recs and art and soundtracks and just all of it. I started this as a one shot attempt to write in a new fandom that sort of scared me, and it become one of my favorite pieces of fic in nearly 10 years of writing fanfic. I wouldn’t have made it to this point without all the encouragement and kind words from all the readers. Also, I owe huge thanks to Flora and Heather for reading every part, beta’ing, giving opinions when I needed them, listening to my whinging about titles and giving me titles when I was totally in desperate need, and just helping in all sorts of ways.


End file.
